Ayatsuri Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Ayatsuri clan is renowned for their skill and craft, during their campaign to conquer Kyūshū in the 1580s. ~~ During the First Shinobi World War, the Land of Wind. ~ The Ayatsuri clan Conquored a small province in land of wind . determined to defeat any opposition to help expand the power of the Ayatsuri clan. The Ayatsuri's are also famous for being the first to create puppet based weapons and apply them on the battlefield in Japan, and began domestic production of the weapons as well. Ayatsuri battle tactics are known to have been very successful in defeating larger enemy armies such as the famouse chikamatsu puppets, particularly during their campaign to conquer villages in the 1580s. Their tactics included the luring of the opposition into an ambush on both sides by puppets, creating panic and disorder. In this way, the Ayatsuri were able to defeat much larger clans do to their skill and use of kugutsu. Overall, the Ayatsuri was a very large and powerful clan due to their strong economy both from domestic production through trade, good organization, strong loyalty amongest other villages main focus is puppet craft and quality as in creation, refinement and maintenance of their puppets, being able to figure out optimizations for their puppets and being more focused around the correct and improved use of mechanisms. They are great at deseption NO ELEMENTAL CHAKRA Clan Traits General *Most clan members bare theater markings on there face as their symbol and they tend to be very good looking people Cosmetic *Skin Color: Light tan *Commonly have long black or red hair *Eyes: Green *Height: Average Strengths *Superior hand seals (chakra control) *Above Average intelligence Weaknesses *Below Average genjutsu *Inferior strength Abilities Non Kekkei Genkai clan. +Kugutsu +Poison +skilled craftmen +fuin +open for user choice (not main focus) Clan Abilities: + Kugutsu No Jutsu Dependant *Supplementary *Cost: 10% chakra *Rank: C *Preformence: Chakra Threads is a technique that is usually used by puppeteers to allow them to control their puppets in battle. Since these strings are constructs made from very concentrated chakra, they can be seen by people besides the user. Interestingly, as well as pulling objects towards them with the strings, the user can also "push" objects away from them as well, and even get moving objects like buzzsaws. Chakra can also be transferred via the strings, such as to activate some abilities in puppets. The chakra strings can also be attached to other objects, allowing the user to control, or at the very least disrupt other things. In one instance, Kankurō uses chakra strings to trip Naruto Uzumaki when they first met. In another, Chiyo uses chakra strings to control a person like a puppet. A skilled user can suppress the chakra to the point that the strings become invisible, as Chiyo did with the Manipulating Attack Blades to sneak a string to bind Hiruko's iron tail. Kankurō has shown the ability to attach his chakra strings to those of another user's.This technique is limited to one main string per finger for normal humans, but Sasori's modified core was able to emit enough strings to control over one hundred puppets. *Hand Seals: a hand clap *Product: alowes a person to have full control over some form of object *Weakness: Short to Mid range, Constent flow of chakra Copyright 2013 NinGen Category:Clans